Melon Liquor Side Stories
by Lavender Wine
Summary: Side events, prompts or things that may never happen from Melon Liquor. Rated M for possible chapters later.
1. Secret Garden (Kurama x Midori)

A/N: This is a collection of little snippets that may never happen, moments in between the story in Melon Liquor or even prompts! I have started a blog called "captainmidori" on tumblr specifically for YYH, Midori, Melon Liquor and even prompts! I will be posting these little side stories on tumblr as well! If you are interested in checking out prompts, notes and even ask questions of Midori or send in prompts, check it out!

"Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Meh, not really but it's a nice touch, now shush." I chided.

I ushered him along the streets, since Kurama had the blindfold tied over his eyes. It probably didn't really help much, he probably has such a potent sense of smell that he probably could tell if we were walking north or south. But still, I wanted to have a dramatic reveal for Kurama's gift.

"Where are you taking me, Midori?"

"I already told you it's a surprise! Work with me here!"

People were giving us strange looks as we passed but I tried to ignore them. Kurama did not argue, he humored me ad followed my direction through the city. It was a nice change of pace actually. After going through the roller coaster ride of the Dark Tournament, it was nice to settle into the late embraces of autumn. Of course, things seemed a bit mundane again after the Dark Tournament but it was days like this, where the sky was a forget me not blue and the wind blew with that playful nip that made it nice.

"I imagine that we are gaining quite the looks."

I laughed, "Oh that's putting it mildly. We passed one old lady who looked like she was going to have an aneurysm and wack us with her cane. She had an expression like we were having foreplay or something here in public. Where everyone can see us."

"Yes that does sound like us." Kurama replied simply.

I snorted. I wondered how the old lady would have reacted if I told her we weren't together and weren't having sex in anyway shape or form. Although that would be nice…Ugh, stop that hormones. Being in the body of a fifteen year old was a pain in the ass.

When we passed by a street I recognized, I took a sharp left down it, Kurama easily following my directions. This street darted between some buildings and was a bit more isolated so there weren't throngs of people milling around. I then pulled the red-head to an abrupt stop and turned Kurama to face my surprise. I slipped the blindfold off and watched him blink to accommodate his eyes to the change. I watched as he studied the gift quietly and then turned to me.

"A lot?"

It was an overgrown abandoned thing tucked away behind some buildings. But it had its own patch of sunshine and it fell over the multitude of weeds and grass bursting up from the soil. I grinned at Kurama.

"Yup. You said once that you wanted to have a garden but there wasn't a proper space for you to make one. I think this will do. I asked some questions and this lot has been open for years and no one has expressed interest in it."

The fox demon surveyed the space with new, appreciating eyes. It was a bit of distance from his home but I was certain that this would be worth it for him. He turned to me then, a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you. This was a wonderful gift."

I smirked, "Just remember this whenever you train me and go easy on me."

The corner of his mouth quirked up a bit higher and there was a glint of mischief in his eyes, "I might consider it."


	2. Man Eater (Kurama x Midori)

**A/N: This was a prompt I got on my tumblr for Melon Liquor called "captainmidori"!**

"Did you actually grow a man-eating demon plant in my room?"

Kurama looked up from his homework and smiled pleasantly, "You don't like it? I thought you would appreciate something to help keep you safe."

I gaped at him in an undignified manner, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. Sure I got up to trouble but damn! I didn't want that creepy _**thing**_ growing in my room! I needed to sleep at night!

"Kurama, maybe you forgotten but I AM a human. A human plus a demonic man-eating plant does not a safe situation make."

"Not to worry." He assured me, turning over a page to write down more notes, "It will not harm you. Not unless I wish it to."

"You are not helping!" I squawked, "Ugh, you're doing this on purpose aren't you?!"

"Why would I do that, Midori?"

"Do you want me to start the list chronologically or alphabetically?"

Kurama chuckled, "You need the protection. You certainly find trouble often enough to need it. Like breaking into Meiou for instance."

"Are we just going to conveniently ignore the fact that you have broken into my apartment before?"

"Did I? I'm not sure I recall."

"Of course you don't."

I flicked my eyes nervously over to the nightmarish plant by my bed. It reminded me a lot of a Venus Flytrap, only it had a lot more tendrils and it swayed softly. If it weren't for the fact that the window was closed, I would have thought it was moving with a gentle breeze. Well, Kurama wouldn't put anything in my room that would hurt me. It can't be THAT bad.

I carefully approach the strange thing, hesitant to get close but trying to get adjusted. Maybe if I looked at it more closely, I would relax a bit. I was maybe an arms length away when I heard a terrifying, odd rumble come from the demonic flytrap.

"Did your plant just fucking growl at me?!"

"Perhaps you hurt it's feelings." Kurama stated placidly though I could pick up on his teasing.

"Nope, I'm done, get that thing out."

"That might be difficult, Midori. It likes to keep an eye on people who like to break into schools."

"Ugh that was the ONE time! What, do you want me to swear to never break and enter again?"

"It couldn't hurt your chances." Kurama afforded me his peripheral gaze but I could see the subtle smirk hidden just at the corner of his mouth.

"Fine! I promise to never break and enter again. Never thought I would be saying that to an ex thief."

"Wonders never cease."

Kurama approached the creature and gave it a gentle stroke along its leaves. It shrunk rapidly then until it was nothing more than a seed and he picked it up.

"Be sure to keep your promise." He reminded me.

"Can do. Or next time I'll find a demonic dandelion next!"


	3. Bedhead and Glasses

((This was a prompt I got on my blog for yyh, Midori and Melon Liquor. The blog is "captainmidori" on Tumblr! I actually rather liked how this scene was unfolding so I may use it for an actual chapter in Melon Liquor but expand more on what comes after. :3 Enjoy!))

"Midori…"

I groaned and wrapped the blanket tighter around myself, curling up into a warm ball, trying to slip back into slumber. Because I wasn't really awake yet I thought it was really strange that Kuwabara was in my room trying to wake me up.

"Midori!"

Someone shook me and I growled, opening a single green eye to glare at the the Spirit Sword Wielder. At the nasty look I was giving him, he gulped hard and skittered back. Smart boy, he chose life. I cocooned myself tightly in the blanket and snuggled back into bed. Which felt unusually hard.

"Get up."

I was nudged hard with a foot and I sat up, bleary eyed and ready for blood. Now Genkai was in my room?! An angry, tired growl rumbled in the back of my throat again in frustration when I saw a bunch of eyes staring back at me. Not only was I looking at Kuwabara and Genkai but I was also looking at Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Kido, Yana and Kaito. And why the hell did the house look like it was on drugs?!

Realization hit me then. Right. THE house. The memory of all that we went through last night came rushing back to my memory. Was it time to get up already? I cast a glance at the window to see it was still dark outside. An unpleasant scowl came across my face. That was WAY too early since we didn't get to go to sleep until well after two am.

"What time is it?" I grunted, stumbling to my feet.

"Five am." Genkai supplied.

"What the hell?! We didn't even get to sleep until after two and we're getting up this early!"

"Get over it. Your precious beauty sleep will have to wait. We have a lot of work to do."

Based on how awake and alert everyone was, I could either assume that I had been allowed to sleep until everyone else was ready or they woke up ridiculously clear headed. Botan began to giggle.

"What?!" I snapped at her.

"Your hair. You have a serious case of bed head."

Oh god. Curls and bedhead do not make a good combination.

"How bad is it?" I groaned mortified.

"Well…" Kurama said amused, "It could be worse. If you were electrocuted."

"Ugh, Botan do you have an extra hair tie?"

She nodded with a grin and pulled one out of her pocket and handed it to me. I threw my hair up into a reasonable ponytail, I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with them laughing about my bedhead the entire day while we are on the hunt for mysterious psychics trying to bring about the next apocalypse.

"By the way, old bat, what _were_ you dreaming last night?"

Nonplussed, I stared at the Detective, "I don't remember dreaming anything."

"Oh you were definitely dreaming something. You were sleep walking and you stole Kaito's glasses, put them on and started mumbling something about how you had to stop them from shining."

I turned, mortified, to Kaito, "Oh god I am so sorry!"

"Not to worry, Shuichi got them back from you."

"Did I wake EVERYONE up?!"

"Yeah, basically." Kuwabara laughed but did so a bit nervously, likely remembering the vicious glare I gave him.

"Ugh, let's just go. And get me some fucking caffeine or I'm going to be useless."


	4. Peeping Tom

I hadn't intended to be watching. No, really. Apparently, Genkai's land behind her temple had some hot springs. I had never had the opportunity to enjoy hot springs so I had grabbed my swimsuit and a towel and hiked out to enjoy this novelty. They were settled into the trees so they were private and secluded. It would be a perfect place to relax and unwind! And after a long day, I needed it!

As much as I was looking forward to some time to settle down, I had not expected to find Kurama. Nor did I expect him to be shirtless. It was shameful that I was staring as I was. I'd seen guys without shirts before, especially people over nineteen! I was actually glad that our physical age had hit nineteen because I was really beginning to feel like a creeper or something.

I couldn't help but blink and stare at the water droplets glistening on his chest in the filtered sunlight that dappled the water and ground through the trees. I kept staring, unable to look away. Kurama like never showed skin really, not even his arms so this was a foreign sight. That's why I was staring, yeah, sure.

But why was he standing in a hot spring? Don't normal people sit in those? He shifted and I saw the water swirl and it dipped dangerously low around his hips. Hips that I realized had no swim trunks on them. I flushed hotly and looked away, suddenly very glad that I hadn't seen lower.

I decided that this was a good time for me to leave. I took a careful, quiet step backwards, trying not to let Kurama know that I was here. He hadn't said anything yet so for once I might have been able to slip away without him noticing!

"Leaving already, Midori?"

I stifled a squeak but froze in place, back towards Kurama.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered, "I was just coming for a swim in the hot spring, I didn't know you'd be here um-"

I couldn't bring myself to say the word "naked". For fucks sake, I was acting like I was in elementary school! It's not a taboo word, I can say it!

"Naked." I finished forcefully.

Splashing came from behind me after that. Oh no. No, he better fucking not! There was some rustling behind me and then I felt a hand close around my wrist. Kurama gently pulled me back, towards the hot spring, towards him. I was scrambling for an alternative. In a desperate act, I threw the towel over my head to block my vision.

Kurama laughed at that, "Midori…"

"No! I'm not looking until you put some clothes on!"

He chuckled, pulling my hand closer towards him, "Are you sure?"

His drawl made me stiffen, a shudder running through me. Kurama still kept pulling my hand towards him. I began to pull on his grasp, trying to pull from his hold.

"You may be pleasantly surprised, Midori…"

At his husky voice, my breath caught in my throat, my heart hammering against my ribs. Kurama took advantage of my surprise and pressed my palm against him. It was clearly his hip that I was touching but it was not skin on skin contact. I was touching jeans. I yanked the towel off my head, flustered and irate. I turned redder when I saw he still wasn't wearing a shirt but that didn't matter!

"You-! You-!"

He had toyed with me! Kurama smiled down at me almost sweetly. Almost. His hand let go of my wrist and I finally decided to pay him back. With a growl I planted both hands on his chest and I shoved hard. The years of Judo and training really helped me in the strength department because I successfully made him stumble. And then fall back into the hot spring.

When he emerged, hair sopping wet, I started laughing. For starters it was just funny in general that I knocked him into the water. But it was hilarious because Kurama looked so bedraggled with his hair soaked like that. The laughter died in my throat when I heard creaking from the trees around us. I looked back to Kurama and he had a wicked look on his face.

"Now Midori, that wasn't very nice. Perhaps I should repay the favor."

Oh fuck. The creaking grew louder and I heard some rustling of leaves, like something was moving. I knew he wasn't seriously going to do much. Probably just toss me in with him. I flashed him a playful and challenging smirk. Then with a laugh, I tore off into the woods.

"You'll have to catch me first!"


	5. Peeping Tom (part 2)

It had gone eerily quiet in the woods and I came to a complete stop, looking around, panting lightly. A quiet forest with a fox demon hunting me definitely was not a good sign. Paranoid, I cast a glance over my shoulder to see nothing but steadfast trees and a carpet of grass. Maybe pushing Kurama into a hot spring was not the best of ideas.

A sharp rustling of leaves startled me but I managed to contain my surprised squeak. Was that Kurama? Or was it a bird or something? A frown twisted across my lips. Or it could be a demon, Genkai did have some on her property. I didn't have time to figure this out, I had to get moving! I took off into a run again, heading for Genkai's compound.

Somehow, that became the unspoken "safe" zone. Like home base. And even though I couldn't see Kurama, I'm sure he was thinking the same thing. At least for this game. No one was truly safe from Kurama if he was determined to come after them, whether in play or for real.

My thoughts were disrupted when a root from a nearby tree arched upward, aiming to trip me. Luckily for me, my reflexes had improved and I easily leapt over it, feeling rather graceful for doing it so smoothly. The trees groaned behind me and that's when the ones ahead of me came to life leaning inward to block off my advance. If I redirected, I could be led right into Kurama and I didn't want that.

"Let's do this." I whispered to myself and charged forward with an extra burst of speed.

The gap between the trees ahead was narrowing and I didn't have much time left to squeeze through. I pushed my legs harder and dove through just as they closed off behind me. I could hear the trees starting to follow suit on either sides of me, creaking, groaning and shifting to try and form a cage. Fuck, I had to get out of the woods.

The faster I ran, the faster the trees seemed to move somehow. Just how much energy did Kurama have to be able to DO something like this? I shot a glance over towards the side to see thick vines snaking along with the trees. I was forced to skid to a halt when I realized that I had been effectively trapped.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Midori." His voice was slow but I could hear the mischief within his tone.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. I whirled around to see Kurama was only a breath away from me. I gave a very undignified squeak and back pedaled into a tree. The fox was on me in an instant, his arms coming up to rest on either side of me, caging me in. The expression he had was one of serenity but there was still something a bit more mischievous and dark reflecting in his eyes.

"Now that you are out of options, I can repay you for such a kind gesture."

His voice was right in my ear. I could feel his hair tickling my cheek, brushing against my shoulder and neck. My breath hitched in my throat at his proximity. There was no way that he didn't know what this was doing to me. I squeaked when I felt a current of air from him blowing on my neck, causing me to jump in surprise.

"K-Kurama?!"

And just like that, he pulled away from me. I blinked in surprise, trying to reorient myself to the distance between us when he was just so close to me. The red-head stood there as the trees parted again, returning to their normal formation, a serene smile on his face with his hands in his pockets. I was confused, he didn't really do anything? Tilting my head to the side, I folded my arms over my chest.

"What was the point of that? You didn't do anything."

One corner of his mouth quirked a bit more, "Are you certain?"

Well then I wasn't. He pulled his right hand from his pocket and slowly lifted it upwards with a jingle. There in his hand were my keys to my apartment.

"Hey!" I protested, rushing forward to snatch them back.

Kurama merely pulled the keys further out of my reach, still holding that calm smile on his face.

"Kurama give them back!"

"Mmmm I think I will hold on to these for a while." He said simply, pocketing them.

"But I need those to get back into my apartment!" I protested.

"Not to worry, you will get them back. When I choose."


End file.
